Finally
by MusicReadWrite25
Summary: Hermione isn't exactly who she says she is. And when two people show up in Hogwarts, we'll find out exactly what she's been hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first story and I'm really excited about it. I know there are a lot of stories similar to this, but they stopped being updated, so I'm writing my own! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter One- Hermione's POV

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating dinner with my two best friends, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. "Have you guys finished your DADA essay? You really shouldn't do anything else to get on Snape's bad side. He already strongly dislikes both of you." I said, keeping up my cover as the geeky, annoying girl who makes sure her friends do their homework.

"No, I was going to do it tonight." Harry replied. _Well, there's another sleepless night for him, _I thought.

"What? We have an essay for DADA? Since when?" exclaimed Ron.

"Since a week ago, Ronald. I swear..."

"Can you do it for me?" he pleaded.

"What? No! I will _not _do your essay for you! How are you going to learn what you need to learn if I do everything _for_ you?" I was getting good at being geeky, annoying, and concerned with my friends' grades. What a depressing thought.

"Bloody hell Mione, just asking. Guess I'll just stay up late with Harry. Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"Can I look at your notes?"

Suddenly, the doors to the great hall slammed open, revealing two boys with brown curly hair, upturned eyebrows, and a mischievous glint in their bright blue eyes. They looked like twins as they searched the Great Hall for someone, but I knew better. They were a year apart, and I was incredibly glad to see them. Suddenly I stood up and exclaimed, "Thank the gods! Conner! Travis!" I ran to them as they spotted me with a grin. I threw my arms around them and hugged them as hard as I could. "I missed you guys," I whispered.

"We can tell," Conner snickered, while Travis attempted to keep from laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" I smacked them both on the backs of their heads. That shut them up. "I'm really just glad to know that I can finally be myself, right?" I whispered so that only we three could hear, in case I was wrong.

"Yeah, Chiron decided it was time for the magical people to learn of our awesomeness," Travis explained. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. It was good to have them back and to know that I could _finally _just be myself.

**A/N: So, I'm not sure who Hermione's god parent should be, let me know what you think! And do you think Hermione should be completely different from the books or should she just be a little geeky? **

** Please please please review! Thank-you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you soooo much for all of the reviews! I was reading HP and PJ crossovers when I came across my story and saw that there were TEN FREAKIN REVIEWS! :) I was so excited that I ran out of my room and showed my sister. So now I've decided to write the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 2

Up until now all the wizards had just been staring at our little exchange with open mouths, well, all except for Dumbledore, who was smiling. So I, in an attempt to break them out of their reverie, promptly explained with a smirk "If you keep your mouths open like that you're going to catch flies." They all quickly shut their mouths in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Harry and Ron stood up from their places at the Gryffindor table and rushed up to the Stolls and me.

"Hermione? Who the bloody hell are these people?" asked Ron with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "and how did they get into Hogwarts? Are they wizards from a different school or something? They're much too old to be first years."

"This is Connor and Travis Stoll, I don't know how they got here and they are not, in fact, wizards so they are not from a different school." I answered all of their questions. Then, a voice I'm not too fond of spoke up from the Slytherin table.

"So you brought some muggle friends of yours to _Hogwarts_? I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Malfoy sneered at me.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to reply, Travis yelled, "Hey! She is smart! Of course, I can't really expect a dumb blonde like you to understand that."

Most of the wizard looked confused, while the half bloods and muggle borns laughed behind their hands. Harry leaned over to me, smirked, and whispered, "I like him."

Malfoy just asked, "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Um, yeah… I didn't think you were _that _dumb. I mean, seriously! That was a good burn!" Connor laughed at Draco who just looked more confused with every word that he spoke.

"Um, Travis, Connor, they live in the wizarding world, a lot of these people have never heard of dumb blonde jokes." I explained.

"Ohhhh…."

"Yeah, anyway I need to introduce you to Dumbledore. Come along now." I lead then down the middle of the room towards the teacher's table where Dumbledore was waiting for us with a twinkle in his eye. "Hello, Dumbledore," I greeted, "This is Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes."

"Hello, is this all of you? Or is Chiron going to send more."

"Just us for now, sir" Connor replied.

"But a few of our friends might drop by from time to time. Chiron just didn't want to overwhelm the poor wizards," Travis snickered.

"Poor! We are not poor! We are _wizards! _We can do magic! Why, I oughta…" threatened Draco as if he could actually _scare _us.

"Really annoying wizards," muttered Connor.

I smiled at Connor's comment and then I turned to Draco. "Shut up," I snapped. "You're seriously annoying me." There were a few whispers scattered across the room about how "odd" I was acting, but most were just laughing at Draco.

"Professor! She just told me to shut up! And called me annoying! Aren't you going to do something?" _Gods, _I thought while rolling my eyes, _he is such an annoying brat! _

"Draco, now is not the time," replied the headmaster.

"But, but…"

"Just sit down and keep quiet."

A lot of the wizards snickered at that while Draco slowly sat in his seat with a bewildered look on his face. _Karma sucks… for him, _I thought with a huge smirk plastered on my face.

"Now, would you all like to introduce yourselves to us?"

"But we already know Hermione, Professor," Harry said.

"No," I sighed. "You don't know me. See, I'm not only a wizard, but I'm a demigod too."

**A/N: I thought that would be a pretty good place to end, bit of a cliffhanger there. :) And, by the way, I have nothing against blondes! _I'm _a blonde. Anyways, I thank you all again for all the amazing reviews! Review more please! **

**P.S. PLEASE review! Thank-you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites and alerts. They mean SO much to me. Please, don't hesitate to tell me how you feel.**

**Now, on a much more serious note that really has nothing to do with this story, somebody a few years older than me decided to commit suicide the other day. He jumped in front of a train and has now left behind a younger brother and sister. I didn't know him at all, but I knew his siblings and I have to say, I feel terrible for them. They are really nice kids. I don't talk to them much anymore, but I used to a lot. And I guess I just wanted to say, suicide is never the answer. If you know someone who is thinking about it or (hopefully not) you are thinking about it, eventually things get better. I promise, there's always a way out.**

**So, that was a rather personal A/N, but I felt I needed to say it. So, thank you for enduring my depressing, but very serious authors note. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

Chapter 3

"Oh, so now you're not just a _mudblood, _but you're some sort of weird _demi something _too?" Draco sneered.

"SHUT UP!" was the response of half of the student body and most of the teachers. And with that, Draco quickly sat down, embarrassed. That boy never learns, does he?

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," I continued while glaring at Draco, "I'm not only a witch, but a demigod, or half-blood, too."

"I am _finding _this quite interesting. But what the heck is that?" someone from the Hufflepuff table asked.

"Well, if you would let me speak without interrupting me _every five seconds, _then maybe you would know." I know I sounded a bit mean, but the interruptions were getting _really annoying._

I heard a soft "sorry," and decided that it was safe to go on.

"A demigod is someone who is half human and half Greek god. Now before you tell me that the gods are not real, they very much are. They now live where the heart of the west is, or western civilization. And for those of you who still don't get it," cue glance towards Ron's confused gaze, "they're in America." I could literally see Ron think _ohhhhh..._ "And for those of you who don't believe me... I need a volunteer." Some random seventh year Ravenclaw boy whose name I couldn't recall raised his hand and I told him to come up. "OK," I started, "I need you to stand right here and say 'The gods don't exist.'" _Oh, this is gonna be good, but please go easy on him. Just enough to convince them? _I prayed.

"How is this gonna prove anything?" he asked like he knew everything. _Gods, is that what I sound like? _I wondered.

_"_Just do it." I told him.

_ "_Fine. The gods do not exist." _BOOM! _There was loud thunder and a flash of light. Lightning had struck within an inch of the boy. There were a lot of loud gasps and quiet murmurs.

"Proof enough for ya?" I smirked. When he realized what had happened his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. It was hilarious. But, suddenly, he straightened up, and closed his mouth. He studied me intensely.

"No," he stated.

Dumfounded at the fact that he still didn't believe me I asked "No? You just almost got struck by _lightning. _In an _enclosed room._"

"We're wizards. There are a ton of spells out there. I'm sure one of them could have done that."

I sighed. _Wizards can be so thickheaded! _I thought, exasperated. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine. You have left me with no choice." I prayed to every god that I was on okay terms with; hoping one of them would realize that they needed to set these wizards straight.

"Nothings happening, Hermione. Just admit that this is all just a joke. Something that the Weasly brothers put you up to."

"Who are the Weasly brothers?" asked Connor. Him and Travis had been so quiet that I had nearly forgotten that they were there.

"They're these two jokesters who left last year. But Hermione is good friends with their younger brother. So, they could easily bribe her to do something using a signed book or something." He explained. _Hm, _I contemplated, _a signed book would be nice, if it were the right one. I could work on my handwriting analysis skills. Pick apart every little thing; decide the exact personality of the author, I could- _I was interrupted from my internal rambling by Travis.

"Jokesters, eh? Bet they weren't as good as we are."

"You play jokes? And your friends with _Hermione? _You must not be that great. Hermione was always getting on their case about their tricks." The Ravenclaw boy, whose name I still did not know, explained.

They ignored the part about me getting on the Weasly brother's case for joking, I helped them with their little pranks all the time, and exploded at the comment about these wizards being better than them. "_What? _We are _amazing _pranksters. We are known for our pranks. People get _scared _of us because of our jokes and pranks. We even prank Travis' girlfriend. Nobody is excluded from our pranks," argued Conner, "tell them 'Mione!"

"Guys-" I started, but then the doors burst open for the second time today.

"Delivery for Hermione Jean Granger! Oh, and Conner, Travis, you and the Weasly brothers are equally good at pranking. You just have different ways of going about it."

"Lord Hermes." Conner, Travis, and I kneeled.

"Rise," he commanded. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a white winged helmet and shoes. "I have a delivery from Hecate for you, Hermione. Another potion. She said that the last one seemed to be wearing out."

"Oh, yes, thank-you Lord Hermes." I gingerly took the bottle filled with a silvery, swirling liquid out of his hands. I uncorked it, and was raising it to my lips to drink, when Ron called out.

"Hermione! Don't drink that! It could be dangerous!"

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "you don't know what it could do! It could kill you or put you to sleep!"

"Awww," I said with a smile on my face, "you guys are so sweet! Worrying about me! But, just so you know, I know perfectly well what this potion does, who made it, _and _what's in it," I added when I saw Harry open his mouth to say something. I gulped down the contents of the clear bottle. "See? This potion makes it easier for me to read. I would have never survived Hogwarts without it."

"But, 'Mione, you know perfectly well how to read, you do it all the time! You won't _stop _reading," Ron replied.

"Of course I know how to read! It's just hard for me. I have something called dyslexia; it makes all the letters float off the page, rendering me unable to easily read. This is actually _because_ of my being a demigod. See, my brain is hard-wired for ancient Greek. I also have ADHD because of this. This potion also helps me with that, too. And, before you ask, my ADHD is really my battle reflexes."

"Ummm… okay… but why do you need battle reflexes?" Ron questioned.

"Oh, various reasons, there are the monsters, the evil demigods, and the occasional war."

"War?"

"Yeah-" I was interrupted. Again. By that Ravenclaw boy. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Why are we listening to her? She's making all of this up!"

"Making this up?" asked Hermes with a dangerous edge in his voice and a glare in his eyes. "I can assure you, boy, that Hermione is _not _making this up. The gods are real. I am a god."

"_You?_ A _god_? Yeah right," the stupid little boy scoffed.

Suddenly Hermes grew to his full 20-foot tall height, wearing his traditional Greek robes, catacus in hand. Then, to top it all off, he pulled out 18 wands, Neville's remembrall (I was surprised Neville still knew where that was), 13 quills, and 25 galleons. "Now, everybody check your pockets and bags," he said while still staring at the Ravenclaw boy upfront. "You too, Robert," he added. _So, that's the boy's name, _was my reaction. However, Robert looked startled at the fact that Hermes knew his name, going wide-eyed before quickly checking his pockets. He was missing his wand and two galleons, as were many bewildered wizards, including six teachers. Then, suddenly, all the stuff vanished with a dramatic puff of smoke. _That's where Conner and Travis get their dramatic flair, _I concluded with a smile on my face. "Check your pockets and bags again," he commanded with a smirk. Everybody found what he or she had been missing. "I am Hermes, the god of thieves, travelers, and a bunch of other stuff. Do you believe Hermione now?"

"Y-yes," Robert forced out, scared of the increasingly intense and powerful stare that Hermes was directing at him. But, immediately after Robert confirmed that he had been wrong, Hermes turned away from him. With a much softer gaze, he shrunk down to his normal size (about 6'3"), bade farewell to Conner, Travis, and I, and walked out, leaving all the newly informed wizards in a stunned daze.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, any questions?" I asked.

"Yes," came the confident voice of Ronald Weasly. "If you're half god, then who is your godly parent?" I was stunned. Ron had asked a very intelligent, important question before anyone else. When was the last time that happened?

**A/N: Yes, I know I left you on a cliff hanger, and I know you're probably mad at me, but I haven't decided who Hermione's godly parent is gonna be yet. I'm stuck between Hermes and Athena. Though I'm leaning a little more towards Athena. What do you think?**

**Oh! And did any of you get the A Very Potter Musical Reference? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know! It's been a while, but I've been busy (and probably will be for the rest of March, sorry) I just got back from Disney World where I performed in Downtown Disney with my school band (and I got to play my guitar in the last song!). And for those of you who don't know, (I'm not sure if anybody actually does...) yes I am in band. I play trumpet. And yes, I play guitar. I LOVE music. That is why it's in my name. :)**

**Anyway, sorry about the wait, I know some of you may hate me but like I said, I've been busy. I hope you like this chapter, I was going to end the chapter at one point but then I thought that I should probably keep going. Not only do my chapters seem short, but you all deserved it with all of your WONDERFUL reviews! I LOVE them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter because I am neither a man nor middle aged last I checked. :)**

Chapter 4

Hesitantly, I cleared my throat and started fidgeting. I know it's silly, but I was scared to tell them. It's almost as if when I answer Ron's question it will suddenly become more _real. _I'm telling the whole entire Hogwarts student body that I am a _freaking demigod! _I'm already a freak enough as it is, what with being a super brainy mudblood. _What if this just makes everything worse? _I thought worriedly while clenching and un-clenching my fists and scanning the faces of my peers staring expectantly at me. Then something in the back of mind whispered, _What if it makes everything _better? _Now they'll know _why _you're so smart and still in Gryffindor. And won't it be nice to finally not have to hide this other side of you? _And that did it for me. I stood up straighter, stopped fidgeting and returned to my usual confident self. "Athena. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle." Silence.

Travis stepped up to fill the awkward nothingness. "And me and my brother are sons of Hermes, god of travelers, messengers, medicine, and thieves. You know, the big 20 foot guy that came in here just a second ago?" Immediately, everybody went to go check their pockets and bags at the mention of Hermes.

"Relax," I chuckled, relieved that the attention was off of my lineage, "He's off doing whatever he needs to do now. He's a very busy god." They all visibly relaxed. And then they stiffened again. _Do they practice this or something? _

Somebody from Hufflepuff called out, "How do we know that one of those guys won't steal anything from us?"

"They're names are Travis and Conner and I'll keep an eye on them. Trust me, they don't really like getting in trouble with me. I can be intimidating when I want to be." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Travis and Connor shiver a little bit. I smirked at that.

"Why are you acting different?" questioned Harry, "I mean, you're still you, just different. More intimidating."

"Good question," I replied, "for my safety and for those around me I had to act a little bit differently. I'm more or less the same, just less uptight and I know how to have fun. Oh, and I can be intimidating and I can fight."

"That sounds pretty different," Ron argued.

"Well, I'll let you be the judge of that."

"Now, I do believe that's enough excitement for one meal," interrupted Dumbledore, "I think it's time for bed." A lot of the students groaned in annoyance and there were choruses of _I have more questions! _and _how do you expect us to sleep after this! _and _Come on! I want to see her fight!_

I jerked back slightly, a bit startled, at the last one.

"You can ask Hermione, Connor, and Travis your questions later. And I'm sure we can arrange to have them demonstrate their skills at another time," Dumbledore amended. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin all got up and marched tiredly to their own separate dormitories. As much as they wanted to know more, it was still late at night and a lot had happened in a short period of time. I was about to leave, being sleepy myself, when Dumbledore called me back.

"Hermione, I need you to show Connor and Travis to the Gryffindor dormitory and introduce then to all the other sixth year boys. They will be staying there. All their stuff is already at the foot of their beds" I simply nodded my head and led them to where they were staying. They kept asking questions, but I was so tired from the night's events that I ignored them until they stopped talking and resorted to whispering to themselves.

When we got to the sixth year boys' dormitory I introduced Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus. Then I left them to do whatever the heck they wanted while I headed to my nice, warm bed. I was sound asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning came too quickly. Before I knew it I was in the Great Hall groggily munching on some toast. And this time, Travis and Connor were not sparing me with the questions.

"Are the pictures supposed to move?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because... they do in the wizard world."

"Why is there a password into the dormitories?"

"So that people from other houses can't get in."

"So all of the houses have a password?"

"Yes."

"Why are there four different houses?"

"Because the four founders of Hogwarts (Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin)," the pair giggled at the odd names but I just ignored them, "couldn't decide who they were going to let attend Hogwarts. You know, pure bloods, brave, brainy, that kind of thing."

"How do you know what house you should be in?"

"There's a sorting hat that reads your mind, discovers your personality and decides the best house to put you in. Gryffindor has all the brave risk takers, Ravenclaw the brainiacs, Slytherinn the cunning and ambitious, and Hufflepuff has all the loyal ones and they are particularly good finders."

"So if you're so smart why are you in Gryffindor?"

"Because even though I'm smart, I'm very brave, and if somebody I deeply care about was in trouble then I wouldn't think, just act. Something many Gryffindors do. There's also that I can fight, I _am_ a demigod." And so the questions continued. Never stopping, never slowing. Then, Harry and Ron walked up to us.

"We need to talk to Hermione." Harry demanded. I quickly got up to escape the intense interview and hurried out the doors. I was about to turn around and thank Harry and Ron for getting me out of Travis and Connor's interrogation having to do with all things wizardy when I saw their faces. I shut my mouth and waited for whatever they were going to talk to me about.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron questioned. I had been waiting for this. I knew that they would be upset that I didn't tell them about who I really am. They _are_ my best wizard friends.

"Because it was too dangerous, I guess. I'm not exactly positive. All I know is that when I turned 11 I received a letter at camp, my Hogwarts letter, and that I was not allowed to tell _anyone _about who my mother was until further notice," Chiron had demanded that I not tell anyone and I took that to heart. He never told me why and I never questioned it. Nobody ever really questions Chiron."

"How could it be too dangerous? I've faced Voldemort a lot of times! I've been in plenty of danger! Danger doesn't scare me," Harry exclaimed, furious that I thought that he wasn't capable of handling danger. Which I definitely don't think. And that's what I continued to explain.

"I know you've faced a lot of danger, but we're talking about two completely different worlds here. Two worlds with different ways of fighting, and different foes. If a demigod were to try and defeat one of us, he wouldn't have much luck. Our swords won't pierce a wizard because they are not of Greek mythology, and we can't defend ourselves against spells. But if one of you were to try and kill a monster from our world, you would also be out of luck because your spells wouldn't do anything to it and I doubt that most wizards can fight with a sword, dagger, spear, or bow and arrow. And even if they could they would have no way of getting celestial bronze, the only thing that can kill a Greek monster." Harry and Ron just stood still for a second, absorbing everything I had said in.

"What is celestial bronze and why can't it hurt us? And why won't our spells hurt a... a monster or whatever you call it?" Two questions I wasn't exactly expecting to come next slipped out of Harry's mouth with a much softer tone. His eyes traveled from a point behind my shoulder, and came to look into my eyes, curiosity evident in his bright green irises.

"Celestial bronze is a metal that can harm anything from Greek mythology, and nothing else. We use it in our weapons so that the monsters have a harder time killing us. It won't affect mortals or wizards because they aren't Greek. A wizard's spells can't hurt a monster because the only thing that can kill a monster is celestial bronze."

Ron spoke up then, a soft and curious look on his face. Much like Harry's, but a little different. I just couldn't pinpoint _what _was different. "So... you've fought monsters before? Greek monsters? That can only be killed by a certain type of metal?"

I chuckled nervously before answering, quietly. I'd had a lot of scary, painful run-ins with monsters. I did fight in the Battle of The Labyrinth and The Battle of Manhattan, which only happened this past summer. It was still fairly fresh in my mind. "You ask all the hard questions, don't you? Um, yeah. Yeah, I have fought Greek monsters on multiple occasions. There whole existence is pretty much to kill demigods." This fact is incredibly scary when you think about it, but also a bit of a self-esteem booster. I mean, a ton of nasty creatures that spend pretty much all of their time trying to kill you? You'd have to pretty darn special for that.

"Wow. That's... so you can fight pretty well?" Ron continued awkwardly and looking anywhere but at me, having detected the hint of sadness that had entered my voice when talking about defeating monsters.

"Yeah." Then a bunch of students rushed out of the doors and headed to where we were standing. "Guess it's time for our first class. I've got to go find Connor and Travis, excuse me." My first class was Arithmacy. I just _knew _that Connor and Travis were going to _love_ that class. So, with yet another smirk plastered on my face, I melted away into the crowd, away from Harry, Ron and the awkwardness that currently came with them, and towards the two sons of Hermes.

******A/N: PLEASE READ! - I don't know where to go with this story. Most of the time I'll have a faint plot outline in my head before I start writing, but this time I don't. So PLEASE if you have any ideas on what the plot could be please review or PM me. I know I should have done this before writing and posting but I'm a terrible planner. Sorry. At least now you guys get yet _another _chance to make this story the way you want it. :)**

**REVIEW! It makes me happy! :D - See! Big smile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the whole not updating thing. I kind of had writer's block and a bad case of procrastination (I get it a lot). Not only that, but between the time I last updated and now I've been very busy. I've gone on a winter retreat with my church, gone to Disney World to preform with my band (I played trumpet and guitar in the last song. It's a school, band), been to Paris and London, graduated Eighth Grade (High school here I come!), been on a mission trip to Memphis, and this morning I got up at 3:45 AM so that I could meet up with some of the people I went to Memphis with and worship God while the sun was rising. It was beautiful. Anyway, I know those aren't excuses but know that I didn't forget about this story or anything. I did finally get around to actually planning out this story.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for any mistakes, I put this up as soon as I finished it.**

Chapter 5

I trudged into the Great Hall, slouched over, eyes barely open, and stomach growling. I was not a happy witch at that moment. I plopped down across from Harry and Ron, who looked at me and decided they would wait until eating revived me a little before asking questions. _Good choice, _I thought, while Conner and Travis walked in with a mix of wizards asking about demigod stuff while they asked their own questions about the wizarding world. It had been like this the whole day, which is exactly why I ditched them not too long ago to get some quiet time, and why I had gotten here before them. I reflected back on the long day as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

_"So what's our first class?" Conner asked excitedly, expecting some super interesting wizard class._

_ "Arithmacy."_

_ "Oh, come on! Why can't we do something cool?" Travis whined._

_ "Because you're going to all of my classes and I'm taking Arithmacy." When I saw their disappointed faces, I added with a smile, "don't worry, later today we'll have things like Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. But don't get too excited about the last one, the professor, Snape is his name, has made it… not as fun." The only upside to Snape teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts is that Potions is a little bit better now. _

_We then continued on to Arithmacy, Conner and Travis fell asleep within the first five minutes of the class. As we were walking out we were surrounded by witches and wizards and bombarded with questions. I let Conner and Travis answer most of the questions, only jumping in when somebody, usually a Ravenclaw, would ask a more technical question, one that neither Conner nor Travis knew the answer to._

This continued after every class. I was not a happy witch at the moment.

After a little while, Harry got tired of the silence and asked, "So… how was your day?"

"Fine, I guess," was my monotone reply. "We were constantly surrounded by people asking questions and it got annoying."

"Well, I could see how people would want to know more."

"I know, it just gets on your nerves eventually. Especially when you start to hear the same few questions over and over again."

"I can see how that would get annoying."

"Yeah."

The conversation dropped. It had been like this at lunch, too. Awkward. It didn't seem as if Harry and Ron, especially Ron, understood that I was still Hermione. The only thing that had changed was the fact that they knew I was a demigod. And I could no longer hide from the stress and pain from one world by going to the other. I could no longer pretend that I wasn't the Brightest Witch of Her Age or a survivor of The Second Titan War. I can't hide, can't forget. Things would never be the same. _Stop, _I scolded myself. _Don't freak out. What's done is done. They know. Deal with it. _

I stood up suddenly, excused myself from the table and headed out of the Great Hall and into the many corridors of Hogwarts. I needed to get away from everything for just a little while.

Wandering the halls, thinking over everything, calming myself down was exactly what I need. Just some time to myself to think things through and remind myself that this isn't the end of the world.

Too bad it didn't last very long.

"What are _you _doing wandering the halls, you filthy mudblood demigod?"

"I could ask you the same, Malfoy," I sighed. His many glares and all his sneering was starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm out here to knock some sense into you," Malfoy declared. "You need to realize there you don't belong here. You aren't even _just _a mudblood anymore; apparently you're some kind of disgusting half Greek god too! You should just leave, but I don't think you're going to do that willingly. So, I'm going to make you. Crabbe! Goyle!"

Malfoy's two lackeys appeared around a corner. As they were heading toward me, armed with nothing other than their fists, I went over my options in my head. I could run and avoid any sort of conflict, but then they would just keep coming and they would believe me to be a wimp. I could call for a teacher except for the fact that there were none around and I was sure I could handle this on my own. So, I waited for them to come. Standing there calmly, timing my first strike. They were both bigger than me, so I would need to strike first and get the upper hand, hopefully beating them down before they got too many blows on me.

Crabbe got close enough first. He was just out of reaching distance, so I lunged forward with my closed fist and landed a hard punch on his nose. Not breaking it, but causing a slow trickle of blood to leak out. Angry, he aimed a punch at my head. I easily ducked under it and swept my leg out, effectively tripping him. Goyle had long since reached me, and was waiting for an opening in the fighting, which he found while Crabbe was getting up. Unfortunately, he acted a split second later than I did. I kicked him in the chest, knocking him into the wall and he slumped down, dazed. By this time, Crabbe had gotten and up and was aiming another punch at my head. Knocking his punch from its path with a swift movement of my arm against his forearm, I aimed one final shove against his chest. Hitting his head against the same wall that Goyle had hit, he sat in a daze. Malfoy, not wanting to fight me, ran off. I, not wanting to be found with two dazed bodies, ran off in the opposite direction.

Finally, I arrived at Gryffindor tower, where I quickly told the Fat Lady the password and ran up to my dormitory. I sat and thought for a while, wondering what Malfoy would say and how people would take it.

I continued to think until I heard voices coming up into the dormitory. Quickly, I dived under the covers of my bed and pretended to be asleep so I wouldn't have to face any questions asked by my roommates and so that I could hear what they were whispering about.

"Did you hear what Malfoy's been saying?"

"About Hermione beating up Crabbe and Goyle single handedly without a wand?"

"Yeah… do you believe him?"

"No way. It's Malfoy, why would he tell the truth? And besides, it's a bit of a stretch. Crabbe and Goyle are two big guys and beating them without a wand? Forget it."

"Yeah, but what about that whole demigod thing? Isn't she supposed to be able to fight?"

"I guess, but I still don't believe Malfoy. I don't believe anything he says,"

"Yeah I guess your right… well, goodnight."

"Good night."

_I'm safe, _I thought, _for now. _They may not believe Malfoy now but what about when I inevitably show the wizards what I can do? What will they think of me then? Will they be okay with it or will they be wary of me? _Stop, _I commanded myself, _just take it one step at a time. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. For now, I'm safe._

**A/N: Review even though I haven't updated, please? Even if you just review telling me how mad you are for not updating, just please review! And maybe you could tell me how the fight scene was? I've never written one before. And I'm sorry if it was bad, I kind of forced this chapter out and I'm not sure if I'm all that happy with it. Oh well.**_  
><em>

**Thank you**


End file.
